powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Maryl and the Monkeys
Maryl and the Monkeys is the twenty-ninth episode of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. It is the third episode of the six-episode endgame arc. Synopsis Camille steals a cloning formula from Maryl Snyder, a genetic engineer, to allow the newest Phantom Beast Grinder to clone himself to overwhelm the Power Rangers. However, Scorch and Snapper notice how Dai Shi seems to favor Camille and actively sabotage her plans. Dominic meanwhile has developed a crush on Maryl and attempts to woo her to glean the secret to conquering the formula from her. The Rangers get the information they need, but a bout of miscommunication between Dom and Maryl makes a romance impossible. Plot Maryl is walking towards her car in a parking garage. She is talking on her cell phone. Maryl: Yes. I'm leaving the lab now. No, no, I'm not leaving the formula out of my sight until I can be absolutely sure my findings are accurate. Why? Why, because I don't trust anyone. Never have, never will. Maryl hangs up and gets to her car. She hears a noise and looks around. Rin Shi are approaching her. After several attempts, Maryl manages to get into the car and tries to start it. Camille is standing in front of the car and tells her she won't be able to start it without this. Camille is holding a car part. Camille walks over to the driver's side and rips off the car door and yanks Maryl out. Camille wants Maryl's briefcase, which is attached to Maryl's wrist. Since Maryl is attached to the briefcase, Camille decides she may have to cut off Maryl's wrist. The Power Rangers arrive and began battling the Rin Shi and Camille. Camille goes into her phoenix armor. Maryl hides in her car, but is yanked out once more. General Camille fires at Maryl and Rhino Ranger blocks the blow. But it is enough to break the chain and now General Camille has the briefcase. General Camille vanishes. Rhino Ranger makes sure Maryl is okay and notices she is beautiful. Maryl is okay until she finds out her briefcase is gone. Maryl then takes off. The Rangers gathered around. Rhino Ranger is determined to find out who the young woman is as he is smitten with her. The next day Casey, Theo, RJ, Dominic, Lily, and Fran are up in the loft. Dominic is true to his word and finds out who the young woman is. Dominic is sitting in front of the TVs as they played video of the young woman. Fran doesn't think the young woman is that pretty. Dominic fills them on who she is - Maryl Snyder, a genetics scientist. Dominic is impressed, but not Fran. RJ sends Fran downstairs to take care of Jungle Karma Pizza. They decide they need to find out what was in the briefcase and the only way to do that is to talk to Maryl. Dominic doesn't want them all to go and suggests he should go and the rest take care of the pizza place. Casey, Lily, Theo, and RJ stare at Dominic until he confesses that he likes Maryl. With that omission, RJ tells Dominic he can go and talk to Maryl. Dominic is thrilled. Inside the throne room, Camille breaks open the briefcase and takes out a vial. Dai Shi, General Snapper, General Scorch, and Grinder are there, along with several Rin Shi. Camille tells them the vial contains a cloning formula. They could create hundreds of warriors. General Scorch immediately criticize the idea. Dai Shi steps forward and Camille presents the vial to him. Dai Shi likes the idea of clones. General Scorch then nominates a Rin Shi for the task. Camille tells him no. The cloning formula will only work on monkeys. Grinder tries to quietly leave the room, but Camille picks him for the task. Dominic follows Maryl through the city of Ocean Bluff. Every time Maryl turns around, Dominic stops or hides his face behind a newspaper. Finally Maryl walks quickly and when Dominic hurries to catch up. Maryl is waiting when Dominic goes around the corner and they come face to face. Maryl asks him if he has been following her. Dominic admits he has. Maryl wonders if she should scream for help and Dominic tells her he would be the one to help her. Maryl asks if he is a policeman or something and Dominic replies something. Dominic tells Maryl he knows that she was attacked yesterday. Maryl wants to know how and Dominic tells her he was there. Dominic asks her what was in her briefcase. Maryl is shaken and refuses to answer. Maryl turns around and starts to walk away when there is a flash of light. When Maryl turns around there is the Rhino Ranger. Dominic takes Maryl to the pizza place. Fran is the one to greet them, and at first she is startled to see Dominic had brought Maryl to the pizza place. Dominic gestures to Fran not to say a word. Fran leads them to a table and then enters the kitchen. Fran tells the group that Dominic had brought Maryl here. Fran is still not impressed with Maryl. Quickly, Lily, Casey, Theo, and RJ race over to the kitchen door to spy on Dominic and Maryl. Dominic is trying to persuade Maryl to let him know what was in the briefcase. He had shown her his secret and can trust him with hers. Maryl is about to tell Dominic, when Dominic spots his friends spying. Dominic excuses himself and goes into the kitchen. Dominic asks them if they were spying, only RJ admits that they were. The gang wonders if they should all talk to Maryl, but Dominic doesn't want them to. Fran comments on Maryl not being that pretty and RJ sends her to watch the monitors. Dominic tells them Maryl has trust issues but she was about to tell him what was in the briefcase. The group wonders why she would tell Dominic. Dominic tells them how Maryl is putty in his hands and she thinks of him as her hero. As he is talking, Maryl walks in from behind and overhears him. Dominic stops when he sees his friends' expressions and realizes Maryl is right behind. But not for long as she walks out. Dominic quickly follows Maryl into the dining area. Dominic tells Maryl she has misunderstood what he was saying. Maryl tells him she understood perfectly. Maryl walks out. Up in the loft, Fran is enjoying RJ's chair until the monitors show Grinder attacking the city. Dominic walks into the kitchen. He doesn't know what he feels worse about, not getting the information or not getting the girl. Fran runs down the stairs and tells them about the attack on the city. Inside the temple, Generals Scorch and Snapper are not happy with how well Camille's plan is working. They know if she success, she will greatly be favored by Dai Shi. General Scorch is determined to make sure Camille's plan fails. In the city, the Rangers face down Grinder. They are stunned when Grinder pours the vial over his head and hundreds of clones appear. The Rangers now know what the vial contained. The Rangers know they are greatly outnumbered and need to find more information about the cloning formula. Rhino Ranger volunteers to talk to Maryl once more and he is determined not to mess it up this time. Rhino Ranger takes off. The rest of the Rangers battle the clones. Dominic catches up to Maryl. Maryl really doesn't want to have anything to do with Dominic. Dominic apologizes and tells Maryl he was just trying to impress, not his friends, but himself. Dominic also admits that he had a job to do, but had gotten it mess up because he liked her. Dominic tells Maryl that several clones attacking the city and he needs to know how to defeat them. Maryl tells Dominic that if you destroy the original you destroy the rest. The way to tell the original is that the original will have a several case of itching. Dominic wants to talk to Maryl more and suggests the pizza place tomorrow. Dominic then takes off. Elsewhere in the city, the four Rangers are kept busy battling the clones. A little ways away, Grinder is hiding from the battle and scratching himself. Camille arrives and tells Grinder to hide out by the lake. Grinder is more than happy to do so. The four Rangers are still having a tough time against the clones. They call forth the Spirit Rangers. The Spirit Rangers and the rest of the Rangers battle and destroy the clones. Fran contacts Dominic and tells him she overheard a transmission about Grinder hiding out by the lake. Grinder arrives by the lake and is surprised to see General Scorch is there. General Scorch is the one who let Fran overhear the transmission and is pleased when Rhino Ranger arrives. General Scorch vanishes as Rhino Ranger battles Grinder. Rhino Ranger is doing well against Grinder. The rest of the Rangers arrive. The Rangers battle and defeat Grinder. Grinder grows to giant size. The Rangers form their three Megazords. The Rangers battle and destroy Grinder. The next day, Camille storms into the temple. She is very angry and blames Generals Scorch and Snapper for deliberately sabotage her plan. General Scorch denies this, telling her her failure reflects on all of them. Camille does not believe him, neither does Dai Shi who has walked. Dai Shi warns the Generals he had better not find out they had made Camille's plan fail or they will be punished. General Scorch asks him if it is because he has human feelings for her. Dai Shi becomes angry and is ready to blast General Scorch with Rinzin power. Instead Dai Shi is unable to use his Rinzin power and falls to the floor. Camille glares at the grinning General Scorch. At the pizza place, Dominic is waiting for Maryl and she never shows up. Fran walks up with a pizza and places it on the table. Fran sits across from Dominic and tells him she is sorry and then offers him some pizza. Dominic smiles and tells Fran she is a good friend. The two eat pizza together. Cast *Jason Smith as Casey Rhodes (Red Jungle Fury Ranger) *Anna Hutchison as Lily Chilman (Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger) *Aljin Abella as Theo Martin (Blue Jungle Fury Ranger) *David de Lautour as Robert 'R.J. James (Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger) *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Dominic Hargan (Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger) *Paul Gittins as Master Finn & (Shark Jungle Fury Ranger) (voice) *Oliver Driver as Master Swoop & (Bat Jungle Fury Ranger) (voice) *Bruce Allpress as Master Phant & (Elephant Jungle Fury Ranger) (voice) *Bede Skinner as Jarrod (Black Lion Warrior) *Geoff Dolan as Dai Shi *Holly Shanahan as Camille (Green Chameleon Warrior) *Mark Wright as Scorch (voice) *Sarah Thompson as Fran *Richard Simpson as Snapper (voice) *Darren Young as Grinder (voice) *Jared Turner as Whiger (voice) *Siobhan Page as Maryl Snyder Notes *Dai Shi's control over Jarrod deteriorates even further. *Scorch and Snapper begin actively rebelling. *Grinder is defeated. *This is the last episode of Power Rangers to have been written by Bruce Kalish before he left the franchise. *Also someone finds out the identity of a Power Ranger . See Also (fight footage) Category:Jungle Fury Category:Episode Category:Jungle Fury episodes